The Glee Project 2: Truth or Dare
by paramoregleek
Summary: On a night between Vulnerability and Sexuality week, the cast decides to play a game of Truth or Dare. Michellie included. A tiny bit of Chaylin.
1. Blake

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Glee Project or Glee. Ryan Murphy does. **

It was a day between Vulnerability and Sexuality week when Aylin, out of nowhere, asked a question. "Do you guys wanna play truth or dare?".

Everyone looked around to see what their reactions were. Some nodded, and others shouted "Yes". "Okay" Aylin said, sitting down on the couch next to Blake, "Blake, truth or dare?" she asked him.

"Dare" he answered, without any thought. Blake regretted it for a moment, knowing his friends had twisted minds. "Alright, Blake, I dare you to strip down to your boxers, and run around the house screaming, all while flailing your arms" Aylin said, smirking.

Blake's eyes widened. "Are you serious?" he mumbled. "You chose it, dude" Charlie chuckled. Blake stood up and took his shirt off, hearing a few of the girls gasp. He rolled his eyes. "Stop staring at my body" he groans.

Some of the girls blush and look away. They know he has a girlfriend, but hey, he's hot. Blake unbuckles his belt and takes if off slowly. "Stop going slow on purpose" Aylin tells him. He gets his belt off and is now taking his jeans off.

Blake stands awkwardly, arms crossed over his bare chest, nothing but his boxers and socks left on his body. "Socks too" Aylin says, pointing at his feet. He sighs and pulls them off. "Okay, Blake, time for the fun part. Michael and Charlie are going to come with you to record it, but I promise, it won't end up on the Internet" Aylin said, looking up at Blake.

Michael and Charlie stood up from the couch. Charlie took out his iPhone, ready to record Blake. "Ready?" Michael asked. "Uh, no?" Blake replied. Charlie laughed, "Let's go".

The three guys left the room. It was silent for a minute or two, all you could here was whispers coming from the hallway. The people who sat in the room were quiet.

Until Blake started screaming.

They heard Charlie and Michael's laughter, wishing they could see Blake. They're wish was granted when Blake ran by, arms flailing. The group exchanged glances. Abraham was the first to burst out into laughter, the others following.

Charlie and Michael walked in first, smiling. It was obvious they were trying not to laugh. Blake followed, a frown on his face. "What's wrong?" Aylin managed to ask between giggles.

Charlie and Michael looked at each other and began to laugh. "Zach came back to grab his phone since he left it here accidentally. He happened to see me" Blake sighed. "Now, he probably assumes I'm a psychopath, or drunk" He tells them, "Thanks guys" he says sarcastically, picking up his pile of clothes to put them on.


	2. Shanna and Charlie

"Okay, Shanna, truth or dare?" Blake asked. Everybody had settled down by now after what had happened to Blake. She thought for a moment. "Uh, truth" she said.

Blake tried to think of a question to ask her. "Have you ever gotten drunk before?".

"Blake, really? I'm a college student, of course I have" Shanna laughed. A couple people gasped. "What?" she asked.

"You're so sweet, it's one of those things that I don't think you'd do" Aylin replies. Shanna giggled. "Just because y'all think I'm nice doesn't mean I don't like having fun".

"Charlie" Shanna said. It startled him. "Yeah?" he answered.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Of course you want dare" Shanna sighed. She had thought of a question if he had chosen truth. "Blake, help me think of something" she whispered to him.

Blake leaned over and murmurered something into her ear, so no one else could hear them. Shanna smirked and nodded as Blake spoke to her. Charlie shifted around in his seat nervously.

"Okay Charlie" Shanna said while smirking at him. "I dare you to go into the girl's dorm, go into Aylin's bag and put on one of her bras" she said.

"Easy, I do that all the time when me and Blake dress up like super heroes" Charlie started to get up. "Wait" Shanna said. "You have to take off your shirt and put it on. Like a girl would" she added.

Charlie's eyes widened. "How long do I have to have it on for?" he asked. Shanna shrugged. "The rest of the game" Blake answered for her.

Charlie groans and walks out of the room. "You chose it, dude" Blake called, mocking Charlie's voice from when Blake was embarrassed in front of his friends.

He had been gone for awhile. The rest of the cast was chatted with each other until Charlie walked in, attempting not to be noticed.

"Oh my god" Nellie says loudly. She rarely speaks that loudly, so everyone else knew something had happened. The room went silent as they all turned to see what Nellie had gasped at.

"I-it looks great on you, Char" Aylin said. Her mouth was twitching from trying so hard not to laugh.

There was Charlie, standing near the door frame. The leopard print bra was on his chest. "This is so tight" Charlie groaned. "It's like digging into my skin".

"You'll get used to it" Aylin gestured for him to come sit down next to her. He walks over to her slowly and sits down and she wraps her arms around him.


	3. Abraham and Michael

"Okay Abraham, you're turn" Charlie said, adjusting the uncomfortable bra."How do you wear this thing?" he whispered to Aylin.

She giggled. "Char, that's actually my size, so it's not that uncomfortable to me".

"Dare" Abraham said, half regretting it because of the dares that have already been done. But Charlie can't think of something that terrible. Right?

Charlie thought for a moment. "I dare you to drink something that Blake and I make for you" he said while smirking at Abraham.

Abraham cringed. He knew for a fact that he wasn't getting anything good. He wouldn't be surprised if he had to drink something with rubbing alcohol in it. "Okay" Abraham said quietly.

Tyler reached down and patted his shoulder. "I'm scared for you" he whispered. Charlie and Blake left the room and went into the kitchen.

Blake opened the refrigerator. "What kind of stuff do we use?" he said to Charlie quietly. Charlie was currently getting out a glass that would soon hold the terrible drink Abraham would have to consume.

"I guess like ketchup? Mustard? What do we have?" Charlie replied. Blake searched the fridge. "I found ranch dressing, relish, ketchup and mayo" He said,putting the condiments on the table as he said the names.

"Cool" Charlie replied. The two boys squirted and poured everything into the glass. They looked at their creation. "That looks nasty" Blake said. Charlie nodded in agreement. "Wanna add some water so it's more liquid-y?" Charlie asked.

Blake cringed, but remembered he wasn't the one who has to drink it. "Yeah, you do it" Blake said, pushing the cup towards him. Charlie picked it up and turned on the sink, adding the tap water in. He got out a spoon and mixed it all together. "Ew" he said and laughed a little. "Let's go".

Abraham was sitting nervously anticipating the drink. He hopes it wasn't too bad. And that all the ingredients are edible. Blake and Charlie walked in holding a glass. Abraham almost gagged when he saw it.

"Here you go" Charlie handed it to him. Abraham stared down at it. He looked at the two that made it. "I swear, if I get some sort of disease or food poisoning from this, you two are dead" he said and gulped. He lifted the glass to his lips and drank some of it. "Oh god" he gagged. "This is horrible!".

"Did you expect it to be delicious?" Blake asked. Abraham glared at him. "You don't have to drink the whole thing" Charlie said.

"Thank you!" Abraham yelled and went to get rid of it. About five minutes later, he came back.

"Michael, truth or dare?" Abraham asked him after sitting back down on the couch. "Uh, dare" Michael said. He didn't want to choose truth since all of the other guys have chosen dare. No way was he going to be the only guy who picks truth.

Abraham needed a good one for Michael. Something that he would never do otherwise. He had a brilliant idea. "Michael, I dare you to go on that empty couch over there" he pointed to a couch across the room, "And kiss Nellie. For a minute" he finished.

A few people gasped. Michael's jaw dropped. "Why am I involved in this?" Nellie groaned. "Go you two" Abraham gestured towards the couch. Nellie stood up and Michael followed. They sat down, facing each other. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this" Michael mumbled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and softly kissed him. His arms were now around her waist. He knew he wasn't supposed to, but he actually felt something. Something he had never felt with any of his ex-girlfriends before.

Little did he know, Nellie felt the same thing. He deepens the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Nellie leans forward a little, and Michael pulls her on top of him. The others watch in shock. They didn't expect this to happen.

Aylin nudges Abraham, who's been timing them with his phone. "Hey, has it been a minute yet?"she asked. He nods, "Yeah, but I wanna see how long they can go".

They make out for about a minute more, until Nellie pulls away. Michael's a little upset that it ended. Wait no! Why is he thinking that? "Has it been a minute?" she asked.

"Yes it has" Abraham answers, "Unless you two want to continue" he adds. They both blush and get off of the couch.


	4. Aylin and Nellie

"Aylin, truth or dare?" Michael asks after a long, awkward silence. Michael's sitting there wishing he could still be kissing Nellie. But what he doesn't know is that she's longing for the same thing.

"Dare, duh" Aylin laughs. She was fearless, no dare could scare her. "Okay, um" Michael thought for a moment, "I dare you to go in the choir room where we perform the homework assignment and write something bad on the chalkboard".

"Define bad" Aylin said. "Not bad enough that it will get you out of the competition" Michael replied.

Aylin left the room with an Expo marker. She was gone for about a minute and a half. She returned with a smirk on her face. "What did you write?" Shanna asked.

"Go look" she told the group and they all walked out to see what she had written. Aylin waited for them to return.

"Oh my god, Aylin!" Abraham yelled. She laughed, "Do you like it?" she called back to him. Everyone walked back in and returned to their spots on the couches and chairs around the room.

"Why would you write that?" Michael asked Aylin. She shrugged, "You told me to write something bad, so I did."

"I got a picture of it" Charlie said and held up his phone. Aylin leaned over and looked at the picture. Aylin herself couldn't believe she did that.

She had written "Ryan Murphy is an asshat" on the top of the board in big, capital letters and wrote "P.S. Nikki Anders is a bitch" in the center.

"At least the bottom is nice" Blake pointed out. "Nothing bad to say about Zach and Robert, love you guys xoxo" was what she had written.

"Oh! It's my turn to pick someone!" Aylin exclaimed and looked around the room. "Nellie!" she said while pointing at her. Nellie internally groaned. Why her?

"Truth" she mumbled. "Did you feel anything when you kissed Michael?" Aylin asked. Michael glared at her, but he did want to know Nellie's answer to the question.

Nellie sighed. "Y-yes" she said quietly. "What was that? I didn't hear you" Aylin said cupping her ear dramatically.

"Yes, okay, yes! I felt something when I kissed Michael, and I did in fact enjoy it! Are you happy?" Nellie yelled and stormed out of the room. Everyone's jaw dropped. "Aylin, I don't think that was a good question.." Charlie whispered. She didn't respond.

Michael hurried out of the room to find her. "Nell!" he shouted. No answer. He walked into the girls dorm and saw that the bathroom door was closed. "Nell, are you in there?".

"No"

He chuckled, "Nellie, you just responded, so you are in there"

"Go away"

"Open the door"

"No"

"Please?"

The door cracks open and she pulls him in by the shirt. She quickly locks the door again and slides down onto the floor, putting her face in her hands.

Michael sits down next to her. "Nellie, I'm sorry Aylin did that" he mumbles, rubbing her back. "I'm not upset about that" she says, looking up at him.

"Then what are you upset about?"

She points at him. "Me?" he said. She nods, "Everyone knows that I liked kissing you" she says, blushing.

"It was kinda obvious, Nell" he points out. "But I sorta enjoyed it too" he whispers. "You did?" she asks.

"Yeah, you're so beautiful, Nellie, and talented and smart an-" he's cut off by her lips on his. She puts her arms around his neck and his are around her waist.

They pull away after about a minute. "Oh my god, I'm sorry, I just wanted to do it again and-"

"It's okay, Nellie, I did too" he blushes a bit. "Wanna go back out there?" Michael asks. She nods and they stand up, leaving the small bathroom.

"I'm sorry Nellie, I shouldn't have asked that" Aylin apologized the moment they walk in the room. "It's fine, don't worry about it" Nellie smiles.

"Well, I think we're done with this game for the night" Blake announces. "Agreed" everyone says in unison.

"Spin the bottle?" Aylin offers.

**A/N: It's over! Thanks for reading my first ever FINISHED multi-chapter fic!**


	5. Spin The Bottle

**Since you all asked for it, here's the spin the bottle part. Hope you enjoy!**

About two hours later, more than half of the cast was asleep in the dorms. Charlie, Blake, Shanna, Aylin, Nellie and Michael, however, weren't even tired at one in the morning.

The group was still gathered on the couches and chairs, chatting amongst themselves. "So, I believe I suggested spin the bottle earlier" Aylin says.

"Aylin" Charlie groans, "I thought we agreed on this, we're not playing that."

"But guys, I'm bored" she frowns, crossing her arms.

"Guys, why don't we just play, it's just an innocent game of spin the bottle" Shanna tells her friends. The real reason she wanted to play was the opportunity to kiss Blake. She may have a small crush on him.

"Yeah guys, it can't be that bad, it's just kissing" Blake says. "Besides, most of us have played it with each other during Party Rock" Michael adds. "Right Nellie?" he asks, nudging the girl next to him.

"I don't know, guys, I've done enough kissing tonight" she mumbles. Michael blushes. He did enjoy kissing her. But now, he's a little confused about their relationship.

"You two are outnumbered!" Aylin shouts and points at Nellie and Charlie. Shanna shushes her, "Ay, everyone else is sleeping, quiet down."

"I'll go find a bottle" Aylin squeals, jumps up from her seat and runs into the kitchen. She rummaged through all the drawers and cabinets. Go figure, they don't have any alcohol here.

She looked in the fridge. The only bottles she saw were water bottles. Aylin shrugged and took a half-empty one out, dumping the remainder of the water in the sink.

She walked back into the room. "Hey guys, I couldn't find any other bottle, so we have to use this" Aylin held up the plastic bottle.

Blake shrugs, "I guess it will work" he says, "Okay everyone, let's sit in a circle on the rug over there."

Everyone in the room stood up and made their way over to the rug, sitting in a circle. "Can I go first?" Shanna asks. They nod in response. She leans forward and spins the bottle lightly, watching it go round and round…until it lands on Michael.

She mentally sighs, considering she was hoping to land on Blake. "Come here, Mike." He leans towards her, crashing his lips into hers.

Nellie admits she feels a bit jealous. She watches them kiss with displeasure. She kept telling herself not to be jealous since it's just a game. But wasn't it just a game with her and Michael? No, they kissed again voluntarily.

Her train of thought was lost once the two pulled away. "Wow Mike" Shanna giggled. Nellie frowned. Michael spins the bottle, while Nellie crosses her fingers behind her back. It lands on Blake. "Aw snap, guy on guy kiss!" Aylin cheers, throwing her arms up in the air.

"Do we have to?" Michael asks. "Yes!" Shanna and Aylin shout at the same time. "Girls, really?" Charlie glares at them.

Michael and Blake lean towards each other awkwardly as Aylin is cheering. Michael pecks Blake on the lips and pulls away quickly.

"Aw, I wanted a longer kiss" Aylin groans. Blake spins the bottle, and it lands on Shanna. She bits her lip, trying not squeal with excitement.

Shanna crawls across the circle and wraps her arms around Blake's neck, kissing him lightly. His arms snake around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Get a room" Shanna hears Charlie say. They pull apart, and Shanna blushes.

She spins the bottle for the second time, and it lands on Aylin. Aylin smirks at her and pecks her on the lips. Without a word, she spins the bottle.

Of course it lands on Charlie, who happens to have a crush on her. She decided to satisfy him, so she goes across the circle and almost jumps on top of him.

"Jesus, Aylin, calm down" Blake says. She pulls away with a smirk on her face. "That was better than last time" she hear Charlie mumble.

Charlie spins the bottle and it lands on Nellie. They lightly kiss for a moment. Now, it's Nellie's turn. She spins it lightly, and it feels like ages until it finally stops. She looks up at who it landed on.

Of course. Michael. How predictable can this get? She sighs, and turns her head and kisses the boy sitting right next to her. He cups her face with one hand. Nellie's fingernails are digging into the carpet.

No one around them made a sound. The two pull away. "Wow" Michael mumbles.

"Can we stop playing now?" Nellie says. Aylin nods and tosses the bottle in the trash can. Without another word, they make their way to the dorms.

Nellie lays down on her bed, not bothering to change out of the clothes she's wearing.

"Nellie" someone says. Michael. Of course.

"Hi Mike" she mumbles. He motions for her to scoot over, so she does. He sits next to her. "I want to talk about us" he says. She looks at him questioningly.

"Nellie, what are we?"

"I don't know" she says quickly.

"I really like you, and I felt something. Every single time we've kissed tonight"

"I did too"

"So what do we do?"

"I say we wait. Until after the show's finished. That way this doesn't end up on TV"

He nods, "It will be our secret"

She smiles. "I guess it is"

So they remain like that for awhile.

But sure enough, two months after filming ended, Michael Weisman showed up at her doorstep and greeted her with a kiss.

"Finally" Nellie whispers.


End file.
